<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Musical Torture by CupOfTheeFics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653623">Musical Torture</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfTheeFics/pseuds/CupOfTheeFics'>CupOfTheeFics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Erotalia [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, America/Austria pairing !, Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, I tag more if story continues, Light Masochism, M/M, Tags Are Hard, What is their ship name !, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:35:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfTheeFics/pseuds/CupOfTheeFics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred moves to a small town in the middle of nowwhere, after he refused to marry his childhood friend . He meets the lonely but sexy piano teacher Roderich, who invades his life and dreams .<br/>( Summary may change )</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/Austria (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Erotalia [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Musical Torture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OMG ! This is my first smut fanfic ! I hope I didn't mess up this is my first time writing this because too be honest I am scared lol ! and my first Austria x America fanfic too :) ! I do wonder what their pairing name is let me know ! the next chapter will be longer !</p><p>And sorry for any grammar english is not my first language</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It felt heavy inside his mouth, the salty taste hitting his tongue . Making him lick it more suck it more in, since the cock was big and heavy .</p><p>He feels the other man touch his head, pushing his mouth more over his thick cock . A gasp sound is made as Alfred F. Jones licked the slit slow and nice ..</p><p>' Dear god ..' The other man groaned as he bucked his hips, forcing Alfred to hold them so he will not choke on this deliciousness .</p><p>' You .. you are so good boy ..'</p><p>The praises made Alfred so happy, his pants was getting tight though . He looked with pleading eyes, as he was bucking his too .. Wanting to feel release wanting to feel the other his hands on his cock ..</p><p>' What's wrong ? ' The other smirked making Alfred whine, sending thrills around the head making the other gasp once more because he came hard .</p><p>Making sure to fill Alfred's mouth with hot cum .' Don't you dare to waste, or else you will be licking the floor boy .'</p><p>Alfred made sure to listen as he moans how good it feels, then the cock slip out of his mouth and he swallowed .' I touch you well .'</p><p>' Please ..' Alfred whispered as he bucked his hips once more .' Touch me please ! ' He whined harder, the man was silent as he catch his breath for a short while .' Why don't you hump my leg, dirty boys like you don't deserve my touch .' </p><p>Alfred moans as the others dark eyes made his skin go hot, he rather wants to the others touch but he knows he will not get it . He took then a hold of the others leg, and started to hump fast .' No ..' Alfred stopped quickly looked confused for a moment .</p><p>' Go slowly you are a dirty boy remember ..' As he leaned forward whispering hot against Alfred's ear, making his eyes close when he feels a finger tease his plump lips .' You don't deserve quick releases .'</p><p>' Yes .. Oh please yes ..'</p><p>His clothes felt tight but he knows he doesn't desrerve to take them off, his shirt was so tight his nipples perking hard against it . Making it worse for him as he starts to rub himself against the tall leg .</p><p>Oh god his pants was so tight, he knows he is gonna make a mess . He knows the other will send him home with dirty pants, for everyone too see him . He knows .. He knows ... He doesn't care all he wants to come undone for the other .</p><p>' You are such a dirty slut boy ...' The other enjoyed the show getting hard again .' Yes I .. I am a dirty slut ..' Alfred moans as he felt he would not last long anymore .' Pleasure me now .' Alfred obeyed as he took the hot thick heavy cock in, moaning at the taste as he tongue worked fast around it .</p><p>The other praised him, insulted him, pulling hair or stroking his head .. Alfred feels so good he was in such bliss, nothing else matters as the world dissapeared around them .</p><p>' Come boy ... Make a mess of yourself ..'</p><p>Oh and Alfred made a mess of himself as he came, the pleasure was so good, he moaned louder making the other man feel good . </p><p>As he then suddenly felt two hands hold his head forcing him to stop himself, and let the other do the work moving the cock harder and deeper in Alfred's mouth . Curses and praises fell out of his mouth as he uses Alfred as a sex doll .</p><p>A second hit of cum filled Alfred's mouth, but the other did not bother to let Alfred swallow everything as he pulled out and came more  on the rest of his face . Alfred closed one eye and he felt some on his hair .</p><p>He gasped for air as the man stared at him looking at him, looking at Alfred's mess, at Alfred's submissive body .</p><p>' Clean yourself up and go home, I see you tomorrow .' As he tucked his cock back in his pants, Alfred was quiet still looking at him with a blissfull look .' Did you hear what I said Mr . Jones ? '</p><p>' Yes ..'</p><p>' Yes who ? ' As he walked to the door .' Yes sir Edelstein .' And the man was gone leaving Alfred alone in the room which smells like sweat and heavy sex .</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>